


Bestowed (A Hermitcraft Fanfiction)

by Mystic_Macca



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Hermitcraft - Freeform, M/M, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Macca/pseuds/Mystic_Macca
Summary: When Bdubs is found severely injured and unconscious, seemingly lifeless., will Doc be able to get help in time to save him? Will Bdubs live through all of this? Will they have a happy ending?Read on to find out! Enjoy!!Other Stuff :PHermit shipping is ahead. I DO NOT ship they're irl characters with each other. I ship their minecraft persona's.Bestowed mainly focuses on BdoubleO100 x Docm77 (Bdoc) but there is a sprinkling of Keralsuma development and possible Stressmonster101 x iskall85 (Stresskall) and Grian x Mumbo (Grumbo) moments.Cover image is NOT mine. It belongs to @NoNamedNerd on Wattpad. Their account is inactive now though.
Relationships: Bdoc - Relationship, Grumbo - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Intro Thingo

When Bdubs is found severely injured and unconscious, seemingly lifeless., will Doc be able to get help in time to save him? Will Bdubs live through all of this? Will they have a happy ending? 

Read on to find out! Enjoy!!

Other Stuff :P

Hermit shipping is ahead. I DO NOT ship they're irl characters with each other. I ship their minecraft persona's. 

Bestowed mainly focuses on BdoubleO100 x Docm77 (Bdoc) but there is a sprinkling of Keralsuma development and possible Stressmonster101 x iskall85 (Stresskall) and Grian x Mumbo (Grumbo) moments. 

Cover image is NOT mine. It belongs to @NoNamedNerd. Their account is inactive now though.


	2. Part 1

BdoubleO100, better known as Bdubs on the Hermitcraft Server, was casually strolling through the Shopping District on a fine summer's day. Birds singing their midday song, butterflies and need whizzing around, landing on beautiful blossoming, vibrant flowers scattered across the Shopping District. Clouds gently drifting with the pleasant, cool breeze.

The ocean surrounding the Mushroom island the Shopping District was built upon, was pristine and clear.   
Marine life could be seen swimming around peacefully and full of life. Dolphins gracefully leaping out of the water, putting on a show for all to see. Grian and Mumbo Jumbo, Mumbo for short, swam amongst the dolphins, they too, leaping and diving as the dolphins did. They were being complete nutcases, like always.

Bdubs had no care in the world. His mind in another world. His imagination. It was filled with all his hopes and dreams. His future. His fantasies. Fantasies of particular loveable Hermits.

He was doing his weekly rounds of checking his shops, collecting profits and restocking the shelves, (of what he thought were successful businesses), when the tall, compassionate Docm77, or Doc, as he was called, approached the small, short, loveable and unsuspecting Bdubs. 

"Hey Bdubs!" Doc called from above as he flew gracefully towards the ground after leaving Sneek-E-E's. 

"Hey Doc, you scared me there," A startled Bdubs said. Becoming shy as he realised who called him. Bdubs couldn't take his eyes off the handsome devil that stood before him. 

"Sorry Bdubs, didn't mean to startle you. Sorry." Doc nervously replied, rubbing the back of his neck. He didn't intend to scare the beautiful, gentle and precious little boy, that he so dearly loved.

"No biggie. So what does the almighty Docm77 require of the honourable BdoubleO, my good sir?" Bdubs announces while doing an over exaggerated bow miming himself removing a hat.

Bdubs and Doc start laughing hysterically at the performance the little American had shown. Doc can't deny the fact that Bdubs is truly hilarious and adorable.

Once the duo managed to calm down, Doc finally answers Bdubs' question with a mass of giggling in between, unable to forget Bdubs' performance.

"I called your name, Bdubs, because I wanted to tell you something," Doc suddenly became quieter. All trace of laughter vanished from his voice. He seemed shy, a trait that little Bdubs had never seen before from Doc.

"Yeah, what is it? Ask away!" Bdubs asked a little too eagerly and caught the German boy off guard.

"Uhh.. yeah… about that… nevermind," Doc said as he looked over to his right to see Bdubs spamming an olive green bed as it's 'Uh oh! Gotta shreep' time as the one and only sleep master says.

Bdubs makes eye contact with Doc and Bdubs becomes a flustered mess.

"Hehe, sorry Doc. Duty calls," Bdubs can't wipe the smile off his face. Doc looks at him weirder than anything, smiling from ear to ear, shaking his head and chuckling in pure amusement.

Doc is devilishly handsome. With that smirk and laughter. Pure happiness radiating through his eyes. My god am I a hopeless romantic.   
Bdubs thinks as he drifts off to sleep with Doc leaning on the brick wall of the Boomers shop, gazing longingly into the night sky. His presence made Bdubs feel safer than ever.


	3. Part 2

With me being terribly unorganised, I didn't initially write this fan fic in parts so the majority of them end abruptly. So I'm gonna try to write a decent recap at the start of each new part. Hopefully they will as the story progresses!   
The dashes (-----) are separating the recap and main story.  
Enjoy!

Recap:

Bdubs casually strolling through the Shopping District…

Grian and Mumbo leaping and diving with the dolphins, being complete nutcases…

Doc flies down to Bdubs after leaving Sneek-E-E's, startling him…

Bdubs doing an over dramatic bow and mining himself removing a top hat...

\------------------------------------------------

2 weeks later

The Hermits were hard at work. Bustling around the Shopping District preparing for the grand opening of Decked Out. A Deck Building, Dungeon Crawling, Treasure Hunting, Collect-em-all, Trading Game, made by Tango Tek, under the expanse of the Shopping District.   
Everyone was gittering with excitement to play a round of the magnificent game.

Meanwhile Bdubs was soaring through the sky, high above the land below. Enjoying his daily flight over the Hermit World. It brought him peace, bliss. A chance to escape his busy and full on life with the other Hermits. Bdubs’ afternoon flights always ended in him dropping by his starter base. Well, half base, Doc owned the other half. It was Grian’s mini game mansion from Season 6 that Bdubs and Doc had bought from him.  
Although, at the time, Bdubs was upset that he had to share what should have been his mansion with Doc, overtime Bdubs was thankful that they shared the mansion. It meant that Bdubs was able to get closer to Doc, closer than he initially thought. 

Bdubs begins to head back home, deciding to take the long route. He was enjoying his flight more than ever. Until his elytra breaks mid flight. He plummets to the ground.  
Alive but severely injured and unconscious.


	4. Part 3

I don't have anything to say so, hope you're enjoying reading this mess of a fan fic

Recap:

Decked out grand opening…

Bdubs flying through the sky, high above the ground…

The shared mansion with Doc…

Bdubs' elytra break, plummeting to the ground…

Alive but severely injured and unconscious...

\------------------------------------------

Doc was flying high above the clouds. The ocean peeking through small pockets of separated clouds. Glimpses of the lushes, green fields below, with bushy oak trees and flower fields, bringing the landscape to life. Lakes and rivers scattered through the majestic landscape was a sight to see. Waterfalls cascading down mountainous terrain, enveloping the landscape into a picture perfect scene.

Doc was headed to iskall85's Omega Tree Base of Doom when he saw what seemed to be a body laying, seemingly lifeless, on the Hermit infested Jungle. He flew down to take a closer look, unsure of who it was.

When he landed on the uneven terrain of the Jungle floor, Doc was shocked to find the person he cared about most, lying there, lifeless.

"Oh no. No. No. No. It can't be," Doc felt as if his heart was torn to shreds and his stomach wrenched in fear.  
"Bdubs!!!!" Doc screamed in disbelief as he positioned himself by his side.   
Bdubs, his love. Unconscious. Injured. He had to do something. Now.

Doc gently picked up the fragile and hurt Bdubs in his arms and gave him a reassuring hug so Bdubs knew he was in safe hands. Doc flew over to Stress' base as fast he could. He knew Stress would be able to help. More than anyone. Even himself, and it hurt.

Doc rushed through the grand doors to Stress' base.

"Stress!? Stress!! Help! Please!" Doc screamed urgently, desperately, hoping Stress was in her base.

"Doc, what's wrong?" Stress asked with her back turned, not yet seeing the broken Bdubs in Doc's arms.

"It's Bdubs, Stress. Look." Doc shows her the terrible state Bdubs was currently in.

"Oh no," Stress said with dread written across her face and shock seeping through into her voice.  
"C'mon. Follow me. Lay Bdubs down on the magenta bed. I'll be in the next room brewing healing potions. Call me if ANYTHING changes, ok?"

"I will and thanks Stress. You're helping a lot. I can't imagine living in a world without him."

"No problem." Stress nods, with a slight smirk growing on her face. She's cracked the code.


	5. Part 4

Recap:

Oh no. No. No. No. It can't be...

Stress!? Stress!! Help! Please!...

Lay Bdubs down on the magenta bed…

\-------------------------------------------  
Stress opens up the chat and informs the other Hermits.

Everyone, Doc found Bdubs severely injured and unconscious on the jungle floor near Scar’s base. Bdubs and Doc are with me now. I don’t know if Bdubs will make it. My advice is to come to my base to say your what might be your final goodbyes. 

Panic erupts in the chat. Doc reads Stress’ message but doesn’t respond. All that matters to him at the moment is Bdubs.

What?! I’m coming now  
No!! Bubbles!! Hang in there!  
Bdubs! I’m on my way. Please live

The chat continues to fill with alarmed messages. All the Hermits, no matter how close they were to Bdubs, were on their way to say farewell to a dear friend. 

Stress enters the room with healing potions in her hands ready for her to inject into Bdubs as he won't be able to drink the potions as he is still unconscious.

“I’ve told the others,” Stress softly told Doc as she walked into the room with the healing potions in her arms.

“I know,” Doc replied, “Do you really think Bdubs won’t make it even with the healing potions?” Doc struggled to ask with tears swelling up in his eyes causing his vision to blur and his throat tightening making it harder to breathe. 

“Yes, I’m afraid so. But there is still a chance that Bdubs will pull through. We never know,” Stress replied.

Doc stood aside to let Stress inject the healing potions into Bdubs. Doc pacing back and forth, agitated that only himself has some hope that his crush would pull through.

"The healing potions are having no effect on him," Stress unwillingly told Doc.

Doc was at the point of bursting into tears out of rage and sadness.  
He couldn't bear the thought that he'd lose his Bdubs forever.

All the other Hermits arrived as fast as they could after receiving Stress’ message. They rushed into her base, Keralis flinging the grand doors open and to see a weeping Doc bent over Bdubs’ lifeless body. 

No one had ever seen Doc cry, but they thought it would be best to give Doc and Bdubs some space.  
Keralis objected to this greatly, resulting in Xisuma and Scar holding him back from running over to Bdubs’ side.  
Xisuma knew Keralis loved Bdubs, more than anything, which broke Xisuma’s heart.

The Hermits stayed by the doors, taking a seat on the shining, smooth Quartz stairs, allowing Doc to say what may very well be, his final words to Bdubs.

"Hey, Bdubs. It's Doc. I brought you to Stress' base when I found you hurt on the Jungle floor."


	6. Part 5

Recap:

No!! Bubbles!! Hang in there!...

The healing potions are having no effect on him...

Hey, Bdubs. It's Doc….

\-----------------------------------------------------  
The room was filled with silence. Everyone avoided saying anything, other than the words Doc spoke to Bdubs.

"Please Bdubs, wake up. Please," Doc is begging with all his heart that Bdubs wakes up. Tears begin to stream down Doc's face as Bdubs doesn't respond.

"Bdubs, please wake up. I need you." Doc said as he was shaking, scared to the bone, realising that his best friend and crush may never see the light of day again.

"I can't live without you," tears stream down Doc's face, like a waterfall, but he pushes on.

"I need you. You are my everything to me. You're my world. You are always the one that sticks by my side, no matter what. When everyone else gives up on me, you’re there to comfort me, to cheer me on. I care about you the most, Bdubs. I love you."

The Hermits are wide eyed, their eyes nearly as big as Keralis’ who had somehow managed to grow twice their regular size. Everyone except Stress, of course, who had figured it out earlier. Everyone else never would have thought that Docm77, a cunning and talented redstone engineer would fall in love with the small, hilarious and unpredictable BdoubleO100. 

As the Hermits are awestruck, Doc continues talking to Bdubs, who is still unresponsive. 

"Please wake up. I know this sounds selfish, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Bdubs," Doc can barely breathe as he was crying so much. His tears hit Bdubs' torn and tattered blue shirt as Doc hugs him. Possibly for the last time. He intertwines Bdubs’ hand in his. Carefully touching his hand as Keralis sends daggers across the room, that Doc doesn’t notice.

"I love you Bdubs, and no one can change that," Doc whispers into Bdubs' ear as he tries to compose himself as Stress walks over to sit with iskall. His attempts fail as he breaks into tears again. 

Doc repositions himself on Bdubs' chest. He lets his tears soak into the boy's shirt. Doc doesn't care that Stress is standing beside him. He had just noticed that the other Hermits were there too, sitting on the stairs by the doors.   
Doc doesn't care that everyone can see him in a vulnerable state. He can only see Bdubs. He is all that matters at this point in time.

Stress walks over to Doc and begins rubbing his back in an attempt to sooth the heartbroken Doc. When this fails, Stress returns to her seat next to iskall. 

Doc felt an arm wrap around his body, he first thought it was Stress’, thinking she may have returned. But when he lifted his head off Bdubs' chest, he was amazed to see it was Bdubs’ arm around him, soothing, calming him. This surprised everyone in the room, but a good surprise. A very good surprise.


	7. Part 6

Recap:

I care about you the most, Bdubs. I love you…

He is all that matters at this point in time...

\-----------------------------------------------------

Doc was filled with joy as the love of his life is living. Bdubs caresses Doc’s face with his gentle, smooth hand, while he apologizes for scaring Doc. Making him believe that he was gone forever.

Doc shook his head as a smirk grew on his tear stained face. That one smile, telling Bdubs there was no need to be sorry, no need for an apology, as he was there and living, in Doc's arms. That’s all that mattered. He was alive.

Bdubs sat upright, even though he was in sheer pain he leaned over and whispered in his ear, just loud enough for the other Hermits to hear, “I love you too, Doc.

Bdubs moves away from Doc’s ear and gives him a gentle smile. Pure joy gleaming in his eyes.   
Doc leans in and kisses Bdubs.The gesture returned. Butterflies whirling through the boy’s stomachs as Doc and Bdubs enjoyed the moment while it lasted. Eventually they broke apart, in need of air. 

Keralis’ heart had shattered into a million pieces. His Bdubs. His Bubbles. Gone. Taken by someone else. Stolen by one of his friends. Keralis was furious. Xisuma could see it. It drew at his heart strings, knowing that Keralis was hurt. Xisuma longed to embrace Keralis in a hug, to comfort him and to be closer to Keralis. So he did. 

Keralis’ quiet whimpers, only able to be heard by Xisuma, cut through his soul like a red hot knife through butter. He calmed Keralis, combing his fingers through Keralis’ chocolate brown hair, hugging him tight, as if he’d never let the Polish-Swede go.   
Xisuma softly whispered in his ear, “Shh. It’s ok. I’m here. Don’t worry,” Keralis eased the tension in his body he never knew he had as Xisuma spoke those kind words.

The Hermits were happy for the duo, happy that Bdubs lived in the end, happy they were all still together. Even Keralis was secretly happy for Bubbles. Despite all his jealousy.

Bdubs and Doc have smiles from ear to ear. Their eyes glistened with joy. Doc laid Bdubs back down. He watched as his B (impromptu nickname only reserved for Doc I created) drifted off to sleep, still very much alive and not an eternal slumber.

"My god, he's so adorable and he's mine. No one shall harm him. He will no longer be succumbed to unnecessary pain with me to protect and care for him. He is my life. Always has been and always will be. My B. No one else's. He's my little gift." Doc thinks as he too, drifts off to sleep, head rested on the chest of Bdubs.


End file.
